1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display with improved visibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
OLED displays include a plurality of organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) including hole injection electrodes, an organic light emission layer, and electron injection electrodes. Light is emitted by energy generated when excitons generated from combining electrons and holes drop from an excited state to a ground state, and the OLED display displays an image by using the light.
Accordingly, OLED displays have self-luminance characteristics, and unlike liquid crystal displays (LCDs), the thickness and weight of OLED displays can be reduced since a separate light resource is not required. Further, because OLED displays have high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high reaction speed, OLED displays are more appropriate for use in mobile electronic devices.
In general, hole injection electrodes, electron injection electrodes, and other metal wires of an OLED display can reflect external light. Therefore, when an OLED display is used in a bright place, expression of black color and contrast of the OLED display are deteriorated due to reflection of external light.
In order to solve such a problem, a polarizing plate and a phase delay plate are provided to suppress reflection of external light. However, when suppressing external light reflection by using the polarizing plate and the phase delay plate, light generated from an organic emission layer is lost when emitted out through the polarizing plate and the phase delay plate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.